parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dennis and Madison's Argument
Dennis: Hi, Maddie. Guess what? Me, Mom, and Dad went to the movies to watch an epic Egyptian movie who was released in 2017, the Mummy. I have seen that Cleopatra gal becoming a haunted mummy making her two eyes in one and uses a sandstorm to destroy London! Is that nice? Madison: Um...looks strange, but anyway. Dennis: I have given something special for you, would you like some chips to go with it? Madison: Utterly exhausted, I was so homesick. But Johnny and Frankie took care of me and I felt better. Dennis: Oh, man. Dangnabbit! You missed a movie, Madison. Better luck next time. Sorry. Madison: What do you mean sorry for? Dennis: It means you can't watch it until next time, Blockhead! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Madison: Blockhead? Hmm, am I starving? I am tired of cough blood medicine. If only if I can take (snatches away his chips) YOUR CHIPS! It was all 100% grain and wheat, and it looks like these shapes are stars. Dennis: And your chips look like these shapes as hearts? Madison: Of course, then. Denny-Wenny, you are very superior since I was a toddler. Dennis: You have beared a resemblance to that young or baby Mavis thing, do you? Madison: My name is Madison. Long ago when the Netflix ultra series releases years ago when your parents get married, I was born a girl. I had cute black hair as venomous black widow spiders, a black suit keeps me safe and warm and cozy and "oh, I feel like a vampire" sort of thing that protects my hands and feet. Goo, goo, gah, gah, huh? Dennis: You know why else? Madison: What was it, Dennis? Dennis: My dad used to buy me some star-shaped chips if I can (grabs it) take one. Madison: But it's time to share but we can swap. Dennis: Trust me, for one forgiven word, I will...(trying to pull it out of her hands)...have...one...bag...of...POWER! (rips the bag open in half that sends chips flying everywhere) Madison: (gasps, looking at the chips raining down to the floor) Oops, you made an accident. Dennis: For one single thing, LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY BAG OF STAR-SHAPED CHIPS! Madison: What? I'm not going to rip your bag open. Dennis: Yeah! And you held it if I pulled it harder, it broke apart that chips fly everywhere! They're on the floor feeling dirty really means they're garbage and I can't eat them! Without my chips, I will starve TO DEATH! Madison: I'm not. It's time to share for a swap! Dennis: Oh, yeah! It's all your fault for stealing my bag of chips, you pigsty! Madison: Look closer in the eye if it glows red, I will roar at your face like a Tyrannosaurus Rex from Jurassic Park! Dennis: Stop being rude to me, Madison! If you start being rude, my plan is that I will kick you out of the balcony and you will never fly up there cause you're a stinkbug! Madison: I will punch you in the face! Dennis: Don't even think about it, Maddie-Waddie! Madison: Denny-Wenny! Dennis: And don't call me Denny-Wenny, you idiot! Madison: Oh, yeah? Dennis: Yeah! Madison: Sometimes we'll fight together and be trashmouths forever but you're a big-ass scorpion! Dennis: What? How dare you rip my bag of chips open?! Madison: It wasn't me, it was YOU who broke your bag of chips! Dennis: Come on, this is unfair that I broke my bag of chips and it's not my fault. It was YOUR fault! Madison: Well? Dennis: If you tried to snatch it away, I will rip it open. Madison: Too bad. Dennis: OK, here goes. (tries to rip her bag of chips) How do you like that? Madison: Sounds good to me. Good luck on your own. Hmph! (marches to jump off a balcony turning into a bat flying away) Dennis: Well, good riddance, sister! You are a sophie! Meena orphan. (breaks her bag of chips and eats them all whole then eats all his star-shaped chips off the floor) Later... Dennis: See? I have cleaned up all the chips off the floor with my mouth. And--ugh! I feel so...not good. Dracula: Dennis, like your bag of chips? Dennis: Yes. Madison held my bag of chips and I pulled it harder and it ripped open. Chips flew everywhere. When Madison gone away out of the balcony, I ate them all off the floor and get very fat. Dracula: You should know the better way, of course. Dennis: Madison is gone. She's right. She's very upset. Dracula: In fact, kiddo, I'm sorry about your girl. Dennis: I'm sorry about her too. Dracula: I told you there is nothing to be ashamed of. Once for a while, what did you do? Dennis: I started fighting with Madison. Dracula: OK, stay here, Dennis. I will come get her back to your room. (turns into a bat to fly out of the balcony to find Madison) Dennis: (gasps harder) Mommy! Mavis: Dennis, what's wrong, honey? Dennis: My tummy feels worse, it doesn't like dirty chips on the floor. I thought they were chips who were dirtproof. Mavis: It's just your tummy, and it doesn't even hurt you. Dennis: Ohh, the pain! Mavis: See what happens? Dennis: It gets very angry. Mavis: Oh, poor half-boy half-vampire son. You know, we're vampires of Hotel Transylvania. I'm your mommy, my dad's your daddy, Johnny's your uncle, Madison's your sister, Frankie's your aunt, and Frank, Murray, Wayne, and Griffin's your uncles, and Mario and his DuckHuntStudios squad are your friends and you are a brother. Dennis: We know what else happens. Can we go to pick up our family portrait frame to my room? Mavis: Absolutely. Later... Mavis: This is you, Dennis, in my dad's arms as well as I stood left with him that Madison hugs my knees and Johnny gives you a (clicks tongue). We're a vampiric family. Dennis: What a family of vampires. Mavis: Well, when me and my dad were young, we were looking quite a family reunion, Vlad is my dad's dad and my grandfather, and Martha is my dad's and my mom. She always be there with him and me too. Dennis: (looks at Mavis's beautiful blue eyes) Mavis: And of course, Dennis, you won't believe in yourself. Honey, are you alright? Hello? Can you speak to me? Dennis: I feel so sad about my star-shaped chips. Mavis: He'll get you one next time. Dennis: Was tomorrow another lucky day? Mavis: Umm...I checked the calendar but it's right. Yes, tomorrow's another lucky day. We can all get milkshakes, potato chips and bags of chips and star-shaped ones for you, and cheese pizza we ordered at The Pizza Bear. Dennis: Aw, I wonder where bears eat pizza. Mavis: (giggles) Bears don't eat pizza, they eat fish and honey for bees. Dennis: It sometimes when a honey badger eats honeybees, honeycombs, and honey. Mavis: Well...(turns into a honey badger)...I may look like a honey badger. Dennis: Mom, look! Your dad's here and he's got my sister! Mavis: (turns back to normal) What? Oh, Dad, you came. Dracula: I found her in the bird nest but she was telling the truth about breaking Dennis's bag of chips. Mavis: Oh, come on. I know I can feel it. What for? Dracula: Madison, you are hurting Dennis's feelings for ripping the bag of chips open. Madison: Am I going to apologize? Dracula: Yes, you will apologize to him. Dennis, she's going to say sorry to you. Madison: (walks to Dennis) I'm sorry, Dennis for ripping your bag of chips but we were arguing in an argument. Dennis: Oh, please. This can't be that good. That's what God give you sharp hands. Madison: It was Edvard Scissorhands, Edvard has scissors on his fingers as "scissorhands". Edvard: I don't have scissors on my fingers as "scissorhands". Aw, why did anyone love me? Dennis: It's OK, uh, Maddy-Wad...erm...Ma-ma-ma...eesh...Madasan. Madison: It's Madison'', ''Denn-denn...um... Dennis & Madison: (sobbing) We're tough to name ourselves! Dracula: Dennis. Madison. You better? Dennis: I feel alright. I do remember about a sexy Cleopatra being mummified as a mummy, mumbling in panicky distress, she tried to stop them, it was too late, the Pharaoh's bodyguards shut the sarcophagus to trap her. Madison: Okay. Or I will-- Dennis: Mummify you into a sexy mummy? Madison: No, not me. Dennis: Sure, go on ahead. Trust in me. Madison: No, no, no way. Don't look at me. Leave me alone. Run, Madison, run! (dashes away from him chasing her) Dracula: Our kids look crazy. Mavis: You know, Dad. We sure hope we can afford this. Dracula: Let's kiss together, shall we? Mavis: Good idea. Dracula & Mavis: (kissing together) Jonathan: Hey, look what I found! The last golden coin for the vending machine I can get a root beer bottle. Guys? Holy Solgaleo! Judas' Priest! Hot blood cans! Jehosaphat! Yikes! What in the name of Transylvania is going on here? You two look sexy? Dracula & Mavis: (stopped kissing together) Dracula: Oh, Johnny, you interrupted our kiss again. Give us some privacy right now. Jonathan: Fine. I will record you with my video camera. Dracula: But, but-- Jonathan: You'll see. Frankie: Excuse me, Jonathan. I'm going with Frankenstein on a date, my baby Eunice is sleeping in her crib, would you like to babysit her? Jonathan: Gulp. I will have to suck-suck-suck your booty! Frankie: Why, did you say "booty"? Jonathan: Yes. Frankie: Actually, suck it real quick, when I get home, torture me. Jonathan: It's easy as p***. Frankie: Go on, suck and smell it. Jonathan: Why do I care if it's stinky like...yeugh! Fart. Frankie: I don't care what "fart" was. Just go on. Jonathan: I'll put a golden coin in my pocket and then, suck into your butthole. (sucks her booty) Frankie: Ohh, mama. Aww. So good. Reminds me of sex. So much goodness. So good. Frankenstein: Hey, Frankie, you ready? Frankie: I'm ready, ohh, if I can--ooh--settle myself--aww--for a kiss. Eesh! Frankenstein: We're monsters. Monsters do exactly feel right. Our favourite sex. Frankenstein & Frankie: (kissing together) Jonathan: (pants) I had enough of this, my tongue is taking a bath, my nose is filthy and my eyes are looking quite pink and scary. Oh, well. I was gonna say to you, Mom and Dad. Frankie: (stops kissing him) That's our boy. (continues kissing him) Jonathan: Well, what to do now. Oh! My video camera! I almost forgot! You two vampires hold still and keep kissing while I set up the video camera. If it's setting up, we'll do the rest for the sexy videocassette. Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee! Dennis: Was Uncle Murray feel good to you as a mummy? Madison: Mmm fmml mmce, Dmnnms. Mmmt mms mmmsmmmm. Dennis: How do we even know if our argument is over? You ate a tomato! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Madison: Mm, mm nmt! Category:Hotel Transylvania Characters